Dreamscape
by OwlBeWritingYouFrequently
Summary: They dream in sync, unbeknownst to the other. Takes place after Conqueror of Shambala, Ed/Win
1. The Lake

**Author's note: Thought of a really interesting concept (in my opinion) and decided to try it out. And for anybody that is reading (and waiting for updates) on my other story Mutual, it may be a while...so here's this for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters**

Typical. That was the word that could only be used to describe the kind of day that Winry had had. A few customers had shown up for some touchups on their automail. Winry had bolted, greased, and rewired, among various other technical terms. The people payed, the people left. Nothing extraordinary. So laying her head on her pillow later that night, Winry thought nothing of it. For now it was time for a typical night of sleep. She closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.

Winry was walking through a forest. The moon shone its white light through the canopy above, creating patterns on the ground before her. She took care to step only on the shadowed parts so as not to disrupt the array of light. The dress she wore seemed tattered in places, hanging at different lengths but nevertheless beautiful. The train trailed gracefully after her. There was a noise behind her. She stopped abruptly and turned around, sticking to the shadows. A dark figure appeared.

"Hello?" its voice called. Winry was not afraid, but she couldn't stop herself from turning and running. This time she did not avoid the illuminated areas of the forest floor. Her heart only told her to run straight ahead. Not long after she reached the edge of the forest. Tentatively she stuck a bare foot out into the moonlight. She placed it gently on the ground. The earth neither sunk beneath her weight nor did it shatter. She took a step further out. Still the earth did not break. Before her was a vast lake, clear and blue. The moon above was much larger than it should have been, and she almost felt overwhelmed at the sight of its reflection in the water. The forest rustled behind her, startling her. She jumped at the noise and turned around. She could see the shadowy outline of a person. She clutched at her dress. The figure moved closer to the edge of the foliage. It seemed to be stumbling over itself.

"Winry?" The voice hit her crisp and clear. Winry stared wide-eyed as the man she loved emerged from the darkness. She chastised herself for dreaming of him. She had not seen him for almost a year now, and since then she had come to train herself not to think of him. Winry had experienced too much hurt to be thinking of Edward Elric now.

"Winry?" he said again. This time Winry could see his face. A mixture of disbelief and joy gracing his features. Edward took a step closer toward his dear friend. She regarded him with caution. His expression fell, the confusion clear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Winry decided to set things straight.

"This is a dream, Ed." Her voice was icy and the words hit him like a slap. He stared at her like a scolded child. "I can't let you get close knowing it's not real," she continued, her voice slightly less harsh, a tinge of hurt. Winry turned and walked to the lake's edge. She stared down into the water. Her golden locks hung limply on either side of her face. She did not hear Edward's approach. His reflection appeared in the water next to hers. He wrapped his little finger around her own.

"Does it matter if it's real or not?" His voice was soft, almost inaudible. She'd barely caught it. She turned her face away so that Edward could not even see it in the reflection. Silent tears fell from her eyes. They fell into the lake, rippling the water and distorting their reflections. The golden-eyed man placed a hand on her cheek to make her look at him. Though it was made of metal, she could feel the warmth of his heart. Ed pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair lovingly. At first Winry did not reciprocate. She did not want to fool herself into the pain. But standing in her beloved's warm arms caused her to break. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. She breathed in his scent.

"I've missed you," she said into his chest. He nuzzled her neck, sighing in contentment. Winry pulled her head back to get a good look at him. Certainly he'd grown taller, his jaw had grown sharper, his shoulders broader, his eyes wiser. He gazed at her through those newly wise eyes, smiling.

"I've miss you, too," he said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Happily Winry kissed him back. But unfortunately for their dream world, the happiness would not last. As they kissed, the great moon above cracked right down the center like porcelain. The two broke apart and whipped their heads towards the sky. The bright orb shattered and rained down upon the earth like stars. Its reflection remained but the light was fading fast. From the darkness, tiny tendrils reached for the couple. Winry clutched at Edward's shoulders. He made to grab her waist. Several of the black hands got a hold of his legs and pulled. Others had gotten one of Winry's hands. They were separated.

"Edward!" she called. She reached for him with her free hand but was once more pulled away. The darkness had fully enclosed her now. Winry could hear him struggling.

"Ed," was all she could manage before she disappeared.

**More to come soon! Literally, I'll probably add more/finish it tonight**

**Let me know what you think if you feel so compelled.**


	2. The Ballroom

**Author's note: Well last time I said I'd upload a new chapter the same night as the first but that didn't happen, whoops. Oh well. Here it is now, finally... (Really sorry, I've just been busy with school and haven't had the inspiration to write). Thank you to anybody who reviewed and gave suggestions, I have taken them very much into consideration whilst writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

Edward Elric awoke with a start. He sat up on the small cot and rubbed his eyes. Alphonse continued sleeping soundly on the cot next to him. The sounds of London came in through the open window to the right of him. He sighed heavily. In the early days of when he and Al had arrived in London, Edward would often dream of Winry, that he would somehow get back to Amestris. But the dreams soon stopped as he convinced himself that he would never see her again.

But this dream had not been like the others. He'd found himself in a dark forest. So dark was the night that he could not even see his own hands in front of his face. He had stumbled forward blindly, tripping over roots and rocks. Then off in the distance a light had appeared. Something was moving in and out of the darkness; it looked like a swan. He hurried toward it. As he came closer the swan-like shape morphed into that of a woman. She turned to face him as he approached.

"Hello?" he had called to her. But it had frightened her, he supposed, for she turned on her heel and sprinted away. Out of curiosity he followed her. Through more darkness he staggered until finally reaching a break in the trees, his gaze landing on a young woman he'd desperately hoped to see again. Yet it had been odd. Winry had acknowledged the fact that it was a dream. And he had realized it, too.

Edward shook his head of the dream. That was just it: it had been a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. And besides, she probably didn't even feel the same way. Al stirred awake.

"Brother?" he asked, seeing Ed sitting up in bed with his head in his hands. "Are you alright?" Ed looked at his younger brother and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, Al. I'm fine."

* * *

Edward hadn't forgotten the dream, but it hadn't been in the forefront of his mind. It popped into his consciousness as he lay down to sleep, but he did not linger on it. Instead he pushed it out of his head and let himself drift away.

Ed pulled at the tie around his neck. It was a little too tight for comfort, as was the rest of his suit. The buttons on the black vest looked as if they'd pop and the white shirt underneath seemed to be pulling at the seams. The equally dark pants were just a tad too slim. He left the suit jacket open for a little release.

Standing at the top of a marble staircase, he took in the surroundings. It was a ballroom. The marble steps leading down to the dance floor looked as though you would slip on them; glossy and clean. The marble itself was a swirl of golden-beige and cream. The cream continued up into vast pillars along the outsides of the room. There were large stained glass windows, though now covered up with red silk. Edward put his hand on the polished banister – in case the stairs were as slick as they looked – and proceeded down the steps. Before him was a small orchestra accompanying the dancing couples. Above him was a large chandelier. Each delicate crystal glittered like a star. Once at the bottom of the steps, he stuffed his hands into his too tight pockets and stared at the people.

"Damn fancy bourgeois," he mumbled, though he found himself swaying to the music. He watched the dancers for a few more moments before deciding he'd had enough. He turned around to head up the stairs again. But upon looking up to the top of the staircase, he froze. Eyes wide, mouth agape he gazed at Winry. She wore a long, flowing teal gown, one strap across her right shoulder. It sat tight around her bust and waist but flowed away from her body at the hips. On her arms were gloves that went up just past the elbow. Her hair was pinned up, a white lily behind one of her ears. Edward Elric had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. She placed a hand on the banister and the other held up her dress. She slowly made her way down the steps, her eyes never leaving Edward's face.

"Hey, Ed," she said, stopping a few steps above him. Suddenly the suit didn't seem so tight. Edward instantly relaxed. He regained a normal expression and extended a hand for her to take. She took it and the two walked to the center of the room. Once there Winry placed her free hand on his shoulder, his going to her waist. They began to move with the music.

"You know this is a dream right?" he asked, breaking the moment slightly. Winry sighed and leaned into his body further.

"I know," she said. Her eyes held a distant sadness when she said this. "But at least it's a good dream, right?" She smiled. Ed smiled back.

"Definitely." And so they danced, shutting out the rest of the world, each with focus on only the other. Eventually the crowd dissipated and the music stopped. Neither of them noticed. Ed halted the movement suddenly and pulled her in for a quick kiss before twirling her around again. Of course he could only dream that Winry felt the same way about him; never would he have dared do this in real life.

"I had a dream about you last night," Winry said mid-spin. Edward stopped them again, a silly half smile on his face.

"I dreamt about you too," he said. "I was stumbling through the forest like an idiot until you lead me out to a lake." At this Winry's face fell, confusion draping over her once happy expression. Ed's expression turned to concern. "What's wrong?" he asked. She was silent, eyes darting all over his face. She swallowed before speaking.

"I had the same dream," Winry said cautiously. He cocked an eyebrow at her. They were completely alone now.

"What do you mean?" The chandelier began to sway slightly.

"Ed, I had the exact same dream as you. The forest, the lake, everything." Ed was about to respond when a large crack resounded through the room. The two looked up at the ceiling only to see it crumble. Dust and plaster rained down as the chandelier loosened from the ceiling's grip. From the holes above black tendril-like hands emerged, aiming for them. Edward tried to pull her away but the hands had gotten ahold of her ankles.

"Winry!" he screamed as they dragged her away. He made to run towards her but the great chandelier could hold on no longer and fell in his path. The crystals shattered and spread across the room in a barrage of jaggedness. Ed fell onto to his back and stared up at the hands reaching for his face. There was nothing he could do to stop the darkness.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**I have two more chapters planned for this story but I'm not sure when I'll get to actually writing them, but it probably won't be for a while unless I feel really compelled to write (which is hard to tell with school). But yeah, thanks again**


End file.
